Murderer
by Shad0wSt0rm
Summary: Have you ever thought about what a murderer thinks about? Well, in this book you can see what they do, but not only do you read about the angry, vicious people. You can also read about the agents, who work hard to discover what happened to the poor victims.


**Hi guys, **

**Thanks for checking out Murderer! I promise it will be amazing :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jake slipped out of his house door.

His black clothing cloaked him through the night sky and he walked over to his car, looking casual. _Its the middle of the night, no ones gonna really care._ He kept telling himself, but he didn't change his position.

When Jake had crept to his car he got in, slumping down in his leather seat, _Time to do this, the very first time.  
_He remembered the note he had gotten this morning, what had forced him into this mess.

A black envelope, on the inside a letter that had threatened his family's safety. If he didn't kill the people this man wanted him to kill, his family would be killed. He wouldn't take that chance, and the letter had said that the man would now if he told the police. Jake knew that was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

Jake drove up to the house. He checked the note again, reading the address over and the persons name.

He got out of the car, his black ski mask making his face itch.

As he began picking the lock he heard a barking from inside the house, _A dog..._ He shuddered, that would be hard to get through.  
Once he had unlocked the door he slowly stepped in, _I'm only nineteen! I got my whole life ahead of me!_  
But that didn't seem to matter to the man who had sent him here.

Jake heard footsteps from the top floor, "Bob..." He heard a young girl murmur, "Did you just hear the door open?"

Jake froze.

"No, Belle. Go back to your room." Apparently being called, 'Bob', snapped.

Jake gave a sigh of relief, "Lets do this..." He whispered and grabbed his gun.

* * *

Carleigh walked into her office, heading over to her chair and falling down in it with a heave.

"Carleigh!" A voice called.

The office door burst open and a tall man with black skin, buzz-cut hair style and a formal suit, stepped in. "Another murder." He sighed, dropping an orange file signed, 'Confidential' onto her desk.

"I'll get right to it, Fred." Carleigh smiled falsely. She didn't like the fact of murderers, what did they have in life? All they would spend their time doing is running away, trying to get to protection.  
But it was obvious.

No Murderer was safe.

Not ever.

Carleigh stood up and grabbed the file, she flicked her hand, signaling for Fred to leave. As the door closed for the second time she knew she was alone.  
She took a deep breath, and began opening the file.

"Carleigh!" Harry, her co-worker swung open the door.

Carleigh gave a frustrated groan and slammed her head on the desk, "What do you want, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, his curly hair flowing graciously on his head. "I heard about the new murder. You do realize i work with you, right?"

"I wish you didn't, Harold." Carleigh muttered, half to herself.

"Hey. My name is Harry, Harold is some, British name." Harry rolled his eyes, amusement flashing partially in them.

"You are British," Carleigh snorted, "Anyways. Can you check if the others know about this, do something useful, Harry."

Harry shrugged, "Kay." He turned away, the sun shone through the window, making Harry glow. He smiled, his dimples showing even more.

Carleigh leaned over and began reading the file,

"You know, I could help-" Harry began again.

"GET OUT!" Carleigh yelled, throwing her 'throw pillow' at the door. Making him leave.

"Finally." Carleigh muttered and began reading.

* * *

Carleigh stepped out of her car, she walked over to the caution tape that cloaked the house.

"Carleigh, wait up for us!" Her co-workers called. Harry, Fred, Adam, Tony and Alex strutted over by Carleigh's side.

Fred lifted the caution tape and let the others through, "I'll be waiting out here." Fred called to them, halting at the deck once he saw the strange scratch marks that dug into the door.

Alex rolled her eyes from beside Carleigh and walked in, Tony snorted and headed inside, "Nice, Fred." Adam smirked before entering the house.

"I'm not scared! Its just I'm not a detective, I'm an assistant." Fred snapped and continued standing by the door.

Harry laughed, "Ya, Sure." He gawked and stepped into the house.

Carleigh was already inside, examining the floor boards that had also been scratched. She gently swiped her finger against the longest scratch, thinking to herself what could have happened.

"Guys! Look at this!" Carleigh heard Tony call. Standing up, she rushed over to Tony, halting beside him when she reached his side. "Whats this?" Alex murmured from beside them, she swung her black hair to one side of her face, a single string of black hair fell off her shoulder and draped in front of her eyes.

Carleigh shrugged, she touched the floorboard, "Is this what you wanted to show us?" She huffed.

Tony shook his head, "Not just that. Look." He bent over, pressing down onto the floorboard and making it move.

Adam leaned over, lifting the floorboard and helping Tony tug it away.

Underneath, a wad of cash showed, green dollar bills bulged brightly in packages where they had thought a body would be.

"So. Our victims are also, robbers?..." Adam murmured, continuing to stare at the cash.

"Yes. Yes they are..."


End file.
